Mobile devices, such as audio players and cellular phones, often include vibration devices for providing the user feedback about conditions on the wireless device. For example, a cellular phone may vibrate when an incoming call is ringing. Vibration motors are conventionally rotating eccentric mass motors in which a mass is rotated about a fixed point. Vibration motors typically draw large current during operation, which is undesirable for battery powered mobile devices. Additionally, vibration motors have haptic bandwidth. Mobile devices may have several kinds of feedback to provide the user such as, for example, low battery and incoming call. The limited bandwidth of vibration motors inhibits mobile devices from providing different alerts to the user through the vibration motor.
Thus, there is a need for a low power notification device for providing dynamic feedback to users of mobile devices.